


Principio

by Ihavelovenyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavelovenyou/pseuds/Ihavelovenyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to start having a [real] life now especially after finding out that his brother Sam has a boyfriend, making him now an independent sibling. Dean has everything yet he doesn't know where to start until he met Castiel who is also struggling with the same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I deleted my first (accidental) story soooo.....there. Please read first before judging :D

Morning came through the windows of Dean Winchester's room. The light illuminated the dark-filled atmosphere, the heat makes through Dean's body that makes him shudder because seriously, its goddamn hot. He lazily gets up from his crooked old bed and he makes his way to his small kitchen. While preparing his black coffee, his phone rang from the counter. He picks it up while he pours his coffee to his mug. 

"Hey Dean" 

  
"Hey Sammy, What's up?". Dean is glad to hear Sam's voice..but not this early because he knows that every time Sam calls him, he thinks of two things: its either Sam has good news or bad news but either way, Dean will treat both of his news to his mental recycle bin. its not that he hates dealing with Sam's problems, its the news itself that annoys him. Mostly, all of Sam's news are his college bitch fits, his academics and his senior "prank wars". Sam may be a straight-A smartass but he's the most dorkiest person Dean has ever met

He's so lucky that Sam and him are brothers. 

  
He hears Sam inhaled from his chest "Uh okay, Listen Dean we need to talk". That's weird for Dean because he never heard Sam's voice like that and that makes Dean worry. Dean takes a sip from his mug and try to be serious this time, maybe Sam got into a huge trouble because of his ridiculous pranks or maybe Sam just got some news in his college that involves him. either way, its the real shit this time

"Okay, what is it all about" 

  
He heard Sam inhale-exhale again "Dean, i have a boyfriend". Okay, he suddenly have an urge to recycle all of Sam's news in his mental bin.   


"What?"  
  
  
He sounds slightly frantic "Uh okay, Dean just come here. I know you have no work to do so please, we need to talk about this"   


"Okay, i'll be there." the phone clicks end and Dean just moves his sight towards his small living room. he let go of his mug and walks to the living room to get his keys then he goes outside and opens the driver's seat of his Impala. after igniting his baby to life, he proceeds to Sam's apartment. He has so many thoughts about Sam right now that he can't comprehend all of this but one thing is for sure. 

Dean is not judging his brother. 

* * *

 

"Okay Gabe, he's coming" 

  
Sam put down his phone on the couch and head to the refrigerator to get a beer. Apparently, he somehow got Dean's attention; he knows about Dean's "Mental recycle bin" and his habits of throwing his news into it (he can't help to stop telling Dean his news). He can't blame him for taking this seriously; its really hard to accept the fact that his's younger yet gigantic brother, has a boyfriend. Sam sits down to the couch with his beer in his hands and try to be calm. He knows Dean has a instinct to be a protective brother, last time he got into a fight that resorted him to call Dean and after few days, the ones who beat him up was badly bruised in the hospital with terror in their eyes. 

I hope Gabe will not go through that same experience. 

Gabe, in his casual t-shirt and sweat pants, sits down besides him. He knows Sam's being a nervous moose..again. So he grabs the beer from his hand; that somehow makes Sam snaps back to reality. He holds Sam's huge hand and put his head onto his shoulder. 

"Its gonna be okay Sam, based on the tales about your brother. He's a good guy and i'm sure he will go through this sweet roller coaster" 

Sam put his arm around him and Gabe leans to him with his arms around Sam's waist "How can stay calm? let me remind you that-"

"I know, he's going to go all "big-brother" to me but i really don't care about that because no offense Sam, your brother has no power to take away whats ours" He reassures Sam by laying his head onto his hard chest. Sam just holds him because he's right. He loves his brother so much but he can't take away his love for Gabriel. While holding Gabe in his arms, he can't forget the day they met.   
  


_He met Gabe in their "Senior pranking season" in their starting senior year, Sam was running away from sophomores because one of the students saw him trying to make an air bomb in their chemistry lab. While running, he saw someone signaling him to run to him. Out of desperation, he went through the stranger's plan with blood rush in his veins because of running so hard; he thought his going light-years speed. Even though he's running to the figure; he luckily heard the man said jump so he jump so high that he stumbled unto the pavement. After standing up, he instantly grasped for air and saw the sophomores wrapped with some sort of rope, laying unconsciously onto the pavement with their bodies covered with some green goo. After focusing his eyesight, He was....amazed on the fact that the stranger that helped him was (and is) an expert in the game of trickery because no one could set this trap so clever and clean._

_"Hey um thanks." he said, slightly amaze, while looking at the pile of messy unconscious sophomores_

_"No problem" Then as Sam look at the stranger, the first thing he saw was his eyes; they were golden as a lion's heart, illuminating like the sun under the street lights of the campus. Sam kept looking at his eyes until they blink like a flickering light bulb and that made Sam snapped back at reality._

_"Hey, are you okay dude?" the guy said, worried. Sam blink again to make sure reality came back to him.  Sam noticed his t-shirt and sweat pants; the guy was obviously  a senior._

_"Uhh..yeah i'm fine." the guy nodded "I'm Sam, by the way" he offered his hand to him._

_"Gabriel" he - Gabriel - shook his hand delightfully. They're now staring at each other again under the moon's light and the streets' lamps. They let go of their grip but their eyes were still focused at each other. After few seconds of staring and silence "Hey, can you teach me how to do that?" Sam said, pointing to the messed-up prank trap. Gabriel just chuckled._

_"Okay but not here, its getting late and i obviously wasted my trap for you but its okay because i can catch freshmen easily  these days." he smiled and that smiled made Sam blushed. "When?"_

_"Uh tomorrow, meet me at the fountain." He said, without thinking what place they can talk. Gabriel was slowly jogging away for him; Sam was chuckling because Gabriel was jogging while looking at him._

_"Okay, see you soon" He said while turning away and disappeared into the illuminating street lights, Sam felt a smile on his face._

  
  
_He never knew the best trickster in the campus is his boyfriend._

  
"So how did Cas take the news?" Sam, after few minutes of silence, said. Untangling himself from Gabe.  
  
"I don't really know, he just said that he's also coming to talk to us." Gabe leans back on the couch with hands on his face. 

Sam starts to follow Gabe's action then a moment of silence shroud the room. "So this is it" Sam said, looking now at Gabe with a smirk. 

Gabe also looks at Sam with his slightly cheerful face. "Yeah, My baby bro and your son of a gun brother are coming here because their brothers finally got their balls to tell them that their brothers are madly..." He cupped Sam's face "in love at each other" He leans forward and kisses Sam, Sams put his hand behind Gabe's head and returns his kiss with more fierce. Gabe put his hands onto Sam's back, pulling him so that they're body was pressed against each other. Sam, using his lustful strength, pulls Gabe onto the floor. Gabe put himself on top of Sam, he kisses him hard and he can feel Sam's hands; pulling his t-shirt upward. 

"Let's have some fun before the bros come here, shall we?" Gabe whispered as he let Sam takes his shirt off.   
  
"Okay"

 

* * *

  
Dean parks his Impala at the near parking space of Sam's decent apartment building. He steps out and walks toward the entrance. After resolving some of his thoughts while driving, he concluded three main thoughts in his head: Sam is happy, He has no right to ruin his happiness and Sam's boyfriend must be good to him or else, he will put a bullet between his eyes. Dean hoped that Sam wasn't upset because of his reaction, he was only surprise on the fact that his brother has a boyfriend. It was out of the blue and it was morning, Sam must knew that Dean is always grumpy in the morning.

He enters the building and the first thing he sees is so obvious, the receptionist talking to a guy. He walks straight towards the receptionist and try to make this girl to type his name as a visitor into his shitty computer. As soon as he arrived at the table, he immediately heard his brother's name. 

"Listen for the third time, i need to talk to Mr. Sam Winchester. We have some business to take care of." 

The receptionist looks bored with a mixture of pissed off "And i'm telling you Mr. Novak, i need some identification to let you talk to Mr. Winchester. He has company and he told to never let anyone up unless if you were a Winchester or a Goldwin." 

"But i'm telling you, i'm his adopted bro--" 

"Hey uh..i'm with him" Dean said with anxious and lost of patience. He putting himself between Mr. Novak and the receptionist, he really needs to see his brother and no damn small (stupid) feud can stop him from seeing him.  Before the man could protest "Dean Winchester, i'm Sam's brother." he glanced at the man which quickly became silent, he clearly read Dean's mind. 

"Can i please see your identification" Dean gave his driver's license to her. She began to type something into her computer then she looks at the man then passes to Dean. "What's your relationship Mr. Winchester with Mr. Novak?". Dean just raised his brows with surprise but thanks to being anxious, "Uh, he's my brother's provincial friend. We were going to meet butHe just came early because you know.." he shot an 'provincial teenagers' eye onto the receptionist which she, thank god, just nod and let both of them inside. 

They both get into the elevator and Dean pressed 6th floor and the elevator closes. Awkward silence immediately takes in...or not

"Hey, uh thanks for saving me back there, i can't convince her that i'm Gabriel's adopted brother." the man spoke with deep yet soft tone. 

Dean looks at him, he has messy dark hair with the bluest eyes he ever seen. _'Damn, handsome!'_ he thought while looking at him silently. He snapped out into reality, "Well, if Sam's your friend then you also my friend." the man smiled and offered his hand.

"I'm Castiel Novak, nice to meet you mr.." he trails off.

Dean takes his hand and shakes it, "I'm Dean Winchester" Castiel smiles and let go of the grip. After waiting, the elevator opened and both of them walks towards the same hallway. When they arrived at Sam's apartment door, Cas was going to knock but Dean raises his hand. 

"I'm sorry Cas but who's Gabriel" 

He tilted his head "Wait did your bro-" 

"Yeah, he told me about" Dean points at the door  "but he never told me who he is." 

"Well, he's Gabriel Goldwin and according to what i said last minute ago that he's my brother." 

"Wow" Dean smirks

"Tell me about it." Cas smiles. "Should we knock?" he asked. 

"I really don't know Cas, they must know that we're coming so they must control their.." Dean chokes "..Emotions right? and besides, what's the worst that can happen on the other side of this door?" Cas silently laughs and Dean opens the door without knocking first.   
  


After opening the door, Dean learns that Sam isn't one of the gentleman he thought he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I going to continue this if i have time (or my laptop :D). What do you think? Please leave reviews and kurdos. Stay happy and positive XD
> 
> Principio = Start


End file.
